Kara and William
by bellarkeluv17
Summary: Love these two together this will be a series of various one-shots about them


Hey all so I am already obsessed with these two, now I will always hold Karamel in a special place in my heart but it is time to move on. I think and William and Kara have a great connection, they are both journalists, they have a really fun back and forth type of dynamic and he fit in so well during game night. Also, I feel like with them we can get a lot more moments that we didn't have with Mon-el, like a first date which I'm totally psyched for. I also really just thought that after the end of Arrow last night we could all use something to make us feel happy again. So these are going to be one-shots about the relationship they will not be in order and more will come out as the relationship on the show progresses. However, since their first date won't be for two weeks with the break I'm writing one now, this will be my version of Kara telling William her secret.

Kara POV

I was really nervous about telling William that I was Supergirl. After what happened with Lena I was terrified that he would hate just like she does. I really liked him, I hadn't felt this way since Mon-El and that had not ended well. I hoped that he would be understanding, we had been going out for a few weeks and I felt like I could trust him. I heard him knock on my door,

"Hey come in," I said

"Everything okay you sounded nervous when you called me," he said

"I need to tell you something," I said and I could feel that I was on the verge of crying. I really didn't want to but I just couldn't stop hearing Lena's voice in my head saying how I betrayed her and how much she hated me.

"Kara, love what's wrong did you find something out about Lex," he asked

"I want to tell you something but I afraid" I stammered out

"Kara, you don't have to be afraid you can tell me anything," he said and I could see in his eyes that he meant it. He really wasn't that jerk that he had pretended to be when we first met in Aundrea's office. He actually was a really sweet guy who cared about his friends and had the same passion for justice that I did.

"I'm afraid that when I do you'll hate me," I said tears were now slowly starting to leak out

"Kara, you're starting to scare me what's wrong, what happened," he asked

"I'm Supergirl," I said and removed my glasses. He was quiet and I was terrified

"William, please say something," I asked

"This actually makes a lot of sense," he said

"This explains why you're always disappearing randomly, why you always seem to know exactly what going on with stories," he said

"Are you mad at me?" I asked, unsure if I wanted to know the answer

"No, why would I be mad at you," he asked, we were now sitting on my couch

"Because the last time I told someone this she got so angry and I lost my best friend," I told him, he wrapped his arm around my waist and pulled me close.

"Kara, I'm so sorry that happened to you, but I understand why you couldn't, I really glad though that you felt that you could trust me with this". He said

"I feel like I can trust you with anything, that's why I'm telling you this I really like you William and I really want this is work we make a really great team and I haven't felt this way in a really long time," I told. I then told him everything, about the DEO, about J'on, Nia, Brainy and Winn, and also about the crisis and how everything got changed

"So in this other timeline, it sounds like I was a real jerk to you, I'm sorry about that and about you losing your friend," he said

"I gotta say you're taking this whole thing really well," I told him

"Well I knew that you were hiding something, so I'm not totally surprised," he said

"I actually have something to give you, now that you know everything, I want you to always be able to contact me if you're in danger," I said, giving him the panic button.

"Oh also I wanna show you our headquarters," I said now really excited that I could finally share all of my life with him

"Wait you have a headquarters?" he said, "I thought your headquarters was the DEO?"

"Well, with that now being controlled by Lex Luthor J'on thought we needed our own place"

We arrived at J'onn store and I took William to the back and placed my hand on the special plate.

"This is bloody incredible," he said looking around

"Hey look who stopped by" Nia called over

"Nia, I believe you remember William from game night," I said

"Yes, welcome to The Tower, and welcome to the Superfriends," she said

"My twelve-year-old geek self is in heaven right now," he said

"Well, now that I know these things I can cover for either of you at Catco," I said

"Yeah hopefully, so does this mean you are guys are like an official item," Nia asked excitedly.

"Well I hope we are," he said flashing that smile of his. Oh, that smile that could make anyone do anything. He certainly could be charming.

"Yes, Nia, I believe that we are now a couple,"


End file.
